Nostalgi(l)a
by AnnaCitra2748
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah tentang Murasakibara Atsushi yang ingin bernostalgia tentang liburan musim panasnya waktu kelas 2 SMP bersama Kiseki no Sedai. Terutama dengan Midorima Shintarou. (Untuk mbak ShizukaFiq2Berwijen).


Minggu pagi yang cerah bagi seluruh makhluk hidup terutama manusia dan sangat sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan. Sebagian besar orang menikmatinya dengan acara minum teh bersama keluarga ataupun teman sambil makan Oreo rasa buah pare ataupun daun pepaya. Syukur-syukur, kalo misalnya sekarang sedang bersama dengan sang kekasih.

Kalaupun masih ' _ **single**_ _'_ , tak ada salahnya minum teh didepan laptop dan memandangi wallpaper _Waifu_ atau _Husbando_ sambil merapalkan do'a agar _Husbando_ maupun _Waifu_ -nya cepat keluar dari layar.

Namun, naas sekali nasib pemuda bersurai hijau, pemeran utama pada _fanfic_ ini. Pagi yang cerah tersebut harus direlakan oleh pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut. Mau tahu kenapa harus ia relakan pagi yang cerah ini? Mari kita ' _intip_ _'_ kejadian pagi ini dari atap rumahnya menggunakan Teloskop _tanpa sensor_ dari kantung 'Kucing Biru Gendut nan Unyuk Jadi-jadian' dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Ya, pemuda bersurai hijau itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, dari klub basket SMA Shuutoku, bernomor punggung 6, berkacamata, percaya dengan ramalan zodiak harian Oha Asa, hobi membawa barang aneh dengan mengatasnamakan keberuntungan, _Tsundere_ akut stadium lima dikurangi tiga tambah dua dikurangi empat, mempunyai logat aneh yang sering kita dengar dengan kata ' _nanodayo'_ , pemegang rekor muri _long range shooter_ dari dunia delusi (yang _nggak_ tahu apakah akan diakui dan dicatat di buku rekor dunia delusi), dan berbulu mata lentik alami. Bukan bulu mata sintetik tiga lapis seperti artis wanita dari _N_ _egeri_ _M_ _erah-_ _P_ _utih_ yang selalu memakai logat 'Ulalah~'.

Hari ini, Midorima sedang melakukan ritual paginya— _apalagi_ _kalau_ _bukan_ _menonton_ _ramalan_ _zodiak_ _harian_ _Oha_ _Asa agar terhindar_ _dari_ _marabahaya_ —sambil mengirim pesan ke Takao— _sahabatnya_ _yang ia_ _anggap_ _seperti_ _supir_ _pribadi_ —untuk menemaninya membeli benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

Sebenarnya sih, dia semalam sudah dihubungi Kuroko untuk reunian di MajiBa. Dan reunian tersebut adalah agenda rutin mereka bertujuh— _untuk Momoi dan Takao mereka tidak wajib ikut acara ini—_ setiap dua bulan sekali. Dan Akashi bilang di pertemuan yang lalu, jika satupun anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Kuroko dan Kagami tidak datang, siap-siap gunting melayang.

Sebenarnya, Midorima tidak mau hadir. Bisa-bisa, kegiatan itu berlanjut hingga mereka dewasa. Dan jika kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, mereka akan menjadi pengangguran yang kurang kerjaan seperti pengangguran kembar enam dari fandom sebelah. Midorima tidak mau hal ini terjadi!

Yahh.. walaupun ia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, ia tetap saja datang kok! Namanya juga _Tsundere_ , didepan bilangnya _nggak_ mau tapi, pada akhirnya datang juga.

" _...Kemudian, zodiak yang urutannya berada paling bawah hari ini adalah..., Sayang sekali! Cancer hari ini sedang sial!..,"_

'Cih! Firasat burukku semalam benar, _nodayo_!' Gerutunya sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

" _...Akan ada_ _banyak_ _bahaya_ _menunggumu._ _Pastikan_ _semua_ _persiapanmu_ _sudah_ _oke! Benda keberuntungan_ _mu_ _hari_ _ini_ _adalah_ _Maiubou_ limited edition _rasa_ _pisang ijo_ _dengan_ _panjang 18 sentimeter!..."_

Lima menit kurang lima puluh sembilan detik kemudian, Takao pun datang sambil membunyikan lonceng sepeda— _setengah_ _gerobak_ —nya itu. Midorima mematikan televisinya dan segera berangkat dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena harus pergi ke Toko serba ada untuk mencari benda keberuntungannya yang aneh tersebut.

"Shin- _chan_! Ayo berangkat!" teriak Takao dari luar rumah Midorima sambil terus membunyikan lonceng sepedanya yang semakin lama, semakin keras.

"Berisik! Aku tadi sedang mencari penggaris, _nanodayo_!" Midorima menutup pintu dan pagar rumahnya lalu naik keatas 'gerobak' dan duduk manis disana sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Hah? Penggaris? Heehh… tumben sekali benda keberuntunganmu hari ini sangat mudah didapat? Oh! Atau, jangan-jangan, Oha Asa sedang kehabisan ide untuk benda keberuntungan hari ini." Takao mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda-gerobaknya sambil tertawa sendiri bak orang gila yang lepas dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Midorima hanya mendengus kesal. "Ternyata, tidak salah jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Bakao_. Kau pasti tidak menonton Oha Asa, 'kan? Hari ini, Cancer berada diurutan terendah dan benda keberuntungan untuk Cancer hari ini adalah _m_ _aiubou_ _limited edition_ rasa pisang ijo dengan panjang 18 sentimeter."

"Hahaha… biar kutebak, Shin- _chan_. Penggaris itu untuk mengukur panjang _m_ _aiubou_ di toko serba ada 'kan?" Midorima menghela nafas pelan sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang mulai merosot lagi.

"Ya. Dan…" Midorima menggantung kata-katanya, lalu menusuk-nusuk pelan pinggang Takao dengan penggaris sehingga sepeda-gerobak yang mereka berdua tumpangi sedikit bergoyang. "…untuk menghukummu jika kau mulai berisik." Lanjutnya.

"Shin- _chan_! Kalau nanti _rick-saw_ nya jatuh, aku tidak mau disalahkan!" Takao melirik sedikit ke belakang sambil menggerutu, lalu dengan cepat ia fokus kembali mengemudikan sepeda-gerobaknya itu. Midorima hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" _...Selama kalian membawa_ _benda_ _keberuntungan, yaitu_ _Maiubou_ limited edition _rasa_ _pisang ijo_ _dengan_ _panjang 18 sentimeter, tak_ _ada yang perlu di khawatirkan! Tapi, kecocokkan kalian dengan_ _Libra hari_ _ini_ _sangatlah_ _baik. Kalian akan_ _mendapat_ _kejutan yang tak_ _terduga_ _dari Libra..."_

.

 **Nostalgi** **(** **l** **)** **a!**

 **Story by AnnaCitra**

 _ **(Summary :**_ _ **Ini hanyalah kisah tentang Murasakibara Atsushi yang ingin bernostalgia tentang liburan musim panasnya waktu kelas 2 SMP bersama Kiseki no Sedai. Terutama dengan Midorima Shintarou.)**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Komposisi Fanfic :Mengandung unsur TYPO, OOC, alur labil, Shounen-ai nyerempet YAOI, EBIYD(?)hancur, bahasa alien bertebaran bak taburan wijen(?), Fudanshi!Takao, Fudanshi!Kuroko, Fujoshi!Momoi, gaje, fanfic pertama, Boku-shi sama Ore-shi yang berganti posisi tanpa pemberitahuan dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _ **Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Midorima Shintarou.**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk**_ _ **m**_ _ **bak ShizukaFiq2Berwijen.**_

 _ **Based On : Kuroko no Basket Fandisc 1, 2 dan 3.**_

 _ **~Selamat**_ _ **membaca~ #kabur**_

 **.**

"Shin- _chan_ ," panggil Takao sambil mengemudikan sepeda-gerobaknya. Midorima hanya diam, memasang raut wajah kesal. "Shin- _chan_! Ayolah, jangan _ngambek_!"

Midorima tetap bergeming. Ia benar-benar merutuki kelakuannya tadi di Toko serba ada. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi disana. Dicurigai pramuniaga? Mungkin iya.

"… _in-chan._ Shin- _chan_! Kau tidak mendengarku, hah?!" Takao menoleh kebelakang pada saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna yang semulanya kuning menjadi merah dan tandanya semua kendaraan harus berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Midorima, dengan datarnya bertanya balik ke Takao sedari tadi sudah teriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Kita mampir ke MajiBa, ya? Aku lapar," Midorima baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan protes atas keputusan Takao, tapi Takao langsung meneruskan kalimatnya yang belum selesai tadi. "Aku yang traktir! _Toh_ juga 'kan, Shin- _chan_ diundang Kuroko." Dan Midorima tidak bisa menolaknya lagi jika Takao yang mentraktir. Ini kesempatan langka! Biasanya 'kan, Takao yang minta ditraktir. Lagipula, Midorima sedang _badmood_. Ia butuh asupan yang bernutrisi untuk memperbaiki _mood_ nya.

\\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\

"Hey, Kuroko! Disini! Disini!" Teriak Takao dengan penuh semangat sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang terlihat sedang celingukan, mencari seseorang. Karena suara teriakan Takao yang lumayan keras tersebut, sang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang diketahui bernama Kuroko tersebut langsung menoleh kearah Takao dan tersenyum tipis.

Yah, tak hanya Kuroko saja sih _,_ yang menoleh kearah Takao. Semua orang yang ada di MajiBa langsung menoleh kearah Takao dan Midorima hanya sedikit menjauh dari Takao sambil memasang wajah 'Bukan-Teman-Saya!'.

Tanpa banyak celingukan lagi, Kuroko langsung menghampiri meja yang ditempati Midorima dan Takao yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya oleh Kuroko. Meninggalkan tiga orang pemuda temannya Kuroko yang sedang berdebat tentang pesanan mereka terlalu banyak dan satu orang pemudi yang sedang menyeringai sambil menatap _smartphone_ nya. Terlihat jelas dari kedua mata sang pemudi tersebut berbinar dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang diduga adalah darah.

"Midorima- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ , Selamat siang!" Kuroko menyapa Midorima dan Takao dengan _watados_ nya sambil menaruh nampan makanannya dimeja dan duduk manis dibagian ujung.

"Kuroko! Kenapa kau yang mengundang, tapi kenapa kau yang terlambat, hah!?" Jawab Midorima sambil mengeluarkan aura hijau-kehitaman.

"Tapi, inikan tepat waktu. Dan, sejak kapan kalian berdua datang?" Dan lagi-lagi, Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Midorima tanpa memperdulikan kalau aura hijau-kehitaman Midorima semakin pekat. Dan Takao dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kurang lebih 10 menit ya—"

"Kuroko _cchi_! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disana~?" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai kuning dan berisiknya _warbyazah_ ini datang ke meja Kuroko sambil membawa nampan makanannya dan tanpa permisi memotong pembicaraan antara Kuroko dan Takao.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau tidak sendirian disana. Ada Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ dan... Oh! Selamat siang, Akashi- _kun_ , Murasakibara- _kun_!" Kuroko, dengan entengnya menyapa Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten tim basket SMP Teiko sekaligus ketua geng Generasi Keajaiban yang mempunyai kepribadian macam malaikat (pencabut nyawa).

"Selamat siang juga, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh pesona ke Kuroko dan Kuroko membalas senyum penuh pesonanya Akashi dengan sebuah senyum yang teramat sangat tipis. Bahkan, saking tipisnya senyum Kuroko, semua orang berpikir kalau Kuroko itu hanya menatap Akashi datar.

Oh, dan jangan sampai lupa dengan Murasakibara. Yah, Murasakibara sih, hanya menjawab sapaan Kuroko dengan sebuah gumaman karena mulutnya sedang ia gunakan untuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil kami semua? Aku tahu, kalau ini acara rutin. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya kemarin kita semua sudah sepakat kalau acara rutinnya setiap tanggal 25?" Tanya Aomine sambil meminum cola yang sudah ia pesan.

"Aku baru mau memulainya, Aomine- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko setelah menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia beli tadi. "Semuanya, terima kasih sudah mau datang. Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

"Ah! Kita bakalan main _streetball_ 'kan? Jumlahnya jadi pas kalo main bersama!" Dengan seenak jidat, Kise menyela kalimat Kuroko. Tanda ia sudah tak sayang nyawa.

" _Streetball_? Kedengarannya bagus!" Bukannya menegur Kise, Aomine malah ikut-ikutan memberi ide yang membuat nyawanya terancam.

"Eh? Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Merasa dirinya mulai dilupakan, Kuroko mencoba untuk menyelamat kedua temannya yang nyawanya terancam karena pemuda yang duduk diseberang Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan dua gunting berwarna biru tua dan kuning.

"Ahaha~ Terus nanti kita bagi tim! Nanti yang jadi wa—" Belum sempat Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah gunting berwarna kuning dan biru tua melintas dengan cepat didepan Aomine dan Kise. Untung saja Kise dan Aomine langsung menghindar. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika mereka berdua tidak menghindar, pipi kiri Kise dan pipi kanan Aomine bisa berlubang karena kena lemparan gunting.

"Ryouta! Daiki! Jika kalian berdua tidak diam, akan kubuat kalian diam untuk selamanya! Dan itu juga berlaku untuk siapapun yang menyela Tetsuya bicara!" Akashi Seijuurou, sang pelaku pelemparan, akhirnya angkat bicara dan tentu saja, seketika semuanya diam. "Nah, Tetsuya, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan. Tapi, sebelumnya, Terimakasih, Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Tak masalah, Tetsuya. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Nah, kalau begitu, mari kita ulang dari awal lagi. Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita bernostalgia?"

Dengan serempak, semua orang yang semeja dengan Kuroko menanggapi permintaan Kuroko dengan ber'hah' ria.

.

\\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\

.

Midorima tahu, tak seharusnya ia datang ke MajiBa. Tak seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Takao untuk mentraktirnya. Dan tak seharusnya ia keluar rumah pagi ini. Jika Midorima tidak panik dan berpikir sedikit pada saat ia sedang menonton Oha Asa, ia pasti tidak ada di MajiBa saat ini. Dan pastinya, ia tak akan pernah ber-nostalgia tentang 'masa lalu'nya dengan teman-teman dari Generasi Keajaiban waktu liburan musim panas.

Midorima tak bisa lagi menghindari 'masa lalu'nya yang benar-benar 'Ajaib' itu. Dan jika salahsatu diantara teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya itu membuka 'masa lalu'nya pada saat SMP, siap-siap saja, penggaris besi 30 cm yang Midorima bawa dari rumah akan melayang, mengenai siapapun yang berani bercerita tentang 'masa lalu'nya Midorima yang sudah ia cap ' . ' itu. Tak terkecuali sang mantan kapten tim basket Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou.

Yah, buat apa sih takut? 'kan sama-sama manusia. Hanya saja, Midorima membawa penggaris besi 30 cm sedangkan Akashi membawa selusin gunting. Midorima hanya merasa _sedikit_ takut kalau nanti gunting Akashi mengenai orang lain. Salah-salah, ia nanti yang di-kambing hitamkan. Walaupun masih hitam Aomine sih, dibanding kambing hitam.

Meskipun Akashi sudah kembali menjadi kepribadian waktu ia masih SMP, ia tetap saja menyeramkan, ya? Walau kadang kepribadiannya masih sering bertukar tanpa mengenal waktu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau bercerita terlebih dahulu?" Kuroko, tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang kesal, ia bertanya dengan wajah datar _tanpa dosa_ —menurut Kuroko.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda ingin menginterupsi sekaligus bertanya. "Kuroko _cchi_... itu.. um.. kamu memanggil kami semua hanya untuk bernostalgia?"

"Itu benar, Kise- _kun_. Karena aku rindu masa-masa seru kita disaat SMP, terutama pada saat musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu aku mengundang kalian semua."

"Jangan memutuskan semuanya seenaknya sendiri, Kuroko! Aku tidak setuju dengan ide ini!" Sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak turun, Midorima menyatakan pendapatnya tentang ide bernostalgia dari Kuroko secara gamblang. Ia sebenarnya mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ide Kuroko ini.

"Heh? Tapi, bukannya menarik jika kita bernostalgia dimasa kita waktu SMP dulu?"

"Hooohh! Aku setuju dengan Dai- _chan_! Dan— Ah! aku masih punya foto-foto kita waktu liburan Musim Panas kita ke pantai!"

"Maka dari itu, Aomine- _kun_. Aku tadi bertanya, siapa yang mau bercerita?"

Hening.

Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou pun sampai dibuat _facepalm_ karena percakapan antara Aomine dan Kuroko. Momoi yang tadi diabaikan pun juga ikut terdiam. Murasakibara yang semulanya tak acuh dengan percakapan teman-temannya, kini mulai berpikir. Maklum, Murasakibara datang ke MajiBa bukan karena keinginannya. Tetapi, ia ke MajiBa karena diiming-imingi traktiran sepuasnya oleh Akashi. Lagian, siapa _'sih_ yang tidak menolak jika ditraktir sepuasnya?

Sedangkan Midorima yang sedari awal diabaikan, kini mulai keringat dingin. Mendengar kata ' _liburan musim panas waktu masih SMP_ ' saja, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa, semoga saja teman-temannya tak ada yang menyinggung atau bercerita tentang liburan musim panas mereka pada saat masih kelas 2 SMP, terutama Murasakibara. Karena, Murasakibara yang paling 'menyebalkan' pada saat liburan berlangsung.

"Hmm~ bicara soal musim panas, aku jadi ingat waktu Aka- _chin_ mengajak kita liburan ke pantai, _nee_ ~." Dan pada akhirnya, Murasakibara pun angkat bicara setelah ia menghabiskan jus jeruknya yang kelima.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ mau bercerita?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyeruput lagi _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Silakan, Murasakibara- _kun_."

Sepertinya, dewi _fortuna_ sedang tidak berpihak kepada Midorima. Bahkan, benda keberuntungan hari ini tidak mempan terhadap kesialannya hari ini. Dan kini, Midorima hanya bisa pasrah, mendengar cerita Murasakibara sambil berkomat-kamit, berharap jika nanti Murasakibara mendadak hilang ingatan pada saat bercerita. Atau berharap Murasakibara memesan makanan atau minuman pada saat bercerita nanti dan antriannya panjang.

"Hmm~ semua ini bermula pada saat Aka- _chin_ mengajak kita ke pantai~. Waktu itu..."

.

\\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ ~ _Flashback~_ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\

.

Musim Panas.

Ya. Itu adalah momen yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang. Mereka yang bersekolah maupun yang sudah bekerja akan libur selama musim panas berlangsung. Kemungkinan besar, pantai, taman, kolam renang dan tempat - tempat rekreasi lainnya akan dipadati oleh pengunjung maupun wisatawan. Semua orang bisa bersenang - senang bersama keluarga, saudara, kerabat dekat atau bahkan dengan sang kekasih.

Termasuk Murasakibara Atsushi. Pemain inti tim basket Teiko yang berperan di lapangan sebagai _Center_ sekaligus anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

Semalam, ia ditelepon oleh Akashi—kapten tim basket Teiko sekaligus ketua geng Generasi Keajaiban—untuk berlibur ke Pantai. Padahal, biasanya Akashi mengadakan kamp pelatihan di musim panas. Berhubung, kampnya sudah diadakan di awal bulan, maka, tak ada salahnya 'kan, kalau Akashi mengajak teman-teman Generasi Keajaiban pergi berlibur ke pantai?.

Akashi bilang, seluruh biaya selama liburan, ia yang menanggungnya. Harap maklum, Ayah sang kapten sedang pergi ke Jakarta untuk mengurusi bisnis disana. Dan lagi, siapa sih yang menolak kalau diundang ke Pantai kalau seluruh biaya perjalanan serta biaya makan ditanggung oleh yang mengundang?

Sebelum berangkat ke lapangan basket, Murasakibara menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan dan 'pengaman' untuk nanti malam.

Bukan! Murasakibara bukan membeli 'pengaman' macam alat kontrasepsi! Ia membeli pengaman untuk perutnya nanti. Karena, Akashi pasti tidak mengijinkan Murasakibara untuk makan camilan setelah jam makan malam.

Oh, ya, Akashi juga bilang kalau mereka akan berlibur selama tiga hari, dua malam. Untuk tempat mereka tidur nanti, Akashi sudah meminta ijin ayahnya untuk memakai _villa_ milik keluarganya. Dan ada tempat pemandian air panasnya pula!

 _ **From :**_ _Aka-chin_

 _ **Subject :**_ _Jangan terlambat!_

 _Murasakibara, usahakan tidak terlambat atau camilan yang aku janjikan semalam tak akan kuberi!_

Murasakibara membaca pesan dari Akashi pun langsung menggerutu sambil berjalan cepat ke lapangan basket.

Seperti biasa, Murasakibara 'kan kalau tidak memakan sesuatu disaat-saat seperti ini, akan cepat lapar. Menurut Murasakibara, jika Midorima sampai menyita camilan Murasakibara, harap bersiap saja, bisa-bisa Midorima yang Murasakibara 'makan' dengan 'kasar(?)' karena Murasakibara kesal makanannya disita.

Jangan salah paham dulu, semuanya! Murasakibara tidak semesum itu, kok. Secara, Midorima 'kan yang selalu menegur Murasakibara jika ia mulai memakan camilannya disaat-saat yang tidak tepat. Contohnya, pada saat berjalan. Murasakibara dengan cuek memakan camilannya dan hal itulah yang membuat Midorima kesal.

Tak hanya itu penyebab Murasakibara terdengar mesum, ia pernah bercerita pada Akashi, Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko kalau ia pernah bermimpi tentang ia dan Midorima sedang melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, bukan berarti Murasakibara pernah menonton _Adult Video_ sendirian. Salahkan Aomine yang pernah memaksa Murasakibara untuk membaca majalah dewasa. Dan kata ibunya Murasakibara, jika seseorang pernah melakukan 'itu', maka orang tersebut harus bertanggungjawab.

Murasakibara sendiri mengaku kalau setiap kali dirinya bertemu dengan Midorima, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas. Tak sampai disitu juga, setiap kali ia sedang berkhayal, ia sering teringat dengan mimpinya itu.

Karena cerita Murasakibara itulah, mereka berempat mempunyai ide dan rencana yang sama. Mereka berempat menyebut ide dan rencana ini dengan ' _Misi Mak Comblangin Teman Dadakan_ ' dan tentu saja, misi ini disponsori langsung oleh Akashi Seijuurou—anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama dan terbesar di Jepang.

Mengapa Akashi sebegitu antusiasnya menanggapi misi ini? Karena Akashi tahu, kalau sebenarnya Midorima itu sangat perhatian kepada Murasakibara. Sebagai teman dekatnya Midorima, ia sudah sewajarnya membantu Murasakibara untuk mendapatkan Midorima dan membuat Midorima lebih jujur kepada perasaanya sendiri.

Oh, ya, jangan pernah mengira kalau meminta liburan bersama teman ke sang Ayah itu perkara mudah lho ya!. Tapi, tenang saja. Akashi sudah mempersiapkan segala daya dan upaya untuk mendapatkan ijin dari sang ayah. Ia hanya perlu bilang kalau Akashi ingin liburan Musim Panas bersama teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya. Dan lagi, Akashi juga bilang kalau ia bosan jika ia terus-terusan dirumah sendirian. Pada akhirnya, sang ayah pun tanpa tanya dan curiga langsung menyetujui permintaan Akashi. Bonus dengan sebuah senyuman geli yang sangat langka dari sang ayah.

Karena sebenarnya sang ayah sudah tahu seluruh rencana dari sang anak untuk membantu temannya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang temannya taksir. Hal inilah yang membuat sang ayah tersenyum geli. Beliau teringat akan masa-masanya pada saat masih seumuran dengan sang anak. Dimana pada saat itu, ia melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang anaknya lakukan ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya, sang ayah tidak tahu kalau anaknya itu menjodohkan temannya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki ke temannya yang jenis kelaminnya laki-laki pula.

"Oi, Murasakibara! Jangan makan sambil berjalan, _nodayo_! Tidak sopan!" Benar 'kan, Midorima itu sebenarnya menaruh perhatian kepada Murasakibara. Tapi, ini hanyalah perhatian karena mereka itu 'teman' lho ya. Mau sampai diinterograsi sekalipun, Midorima tak akan pernah mau memberitahukan alasan mengapa ia sangat perhatian terhadap Murasakibara.

"Heee~ Mido- _chin_ berisik! Memangnya kau ibuku apa?"

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , lebih baik makan camilannya nanti saja kalau kita sudah didalam mobil dan Midorima- _kun_ , bisakah benda keberuntunganmu disimpan terlebih dahulu? Dan lagi, caramu memegang benda keberuntunganmu itu sangatlah mengganggu, Midorima- _kun_." Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pun angkat bicara untuk mengakhiri perdebatan antara Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Hmph! Kau saja yang berpikiran mesum, Kuroko! Benda keberuntungan zodiak Cancer hari ini adalah pisang nangka, _nanodayo_. Logikanya, jika buah ditaruh ditempat yang minim udara, buah tersebut akan cepat berkeringat dan cepat membusuk, _nodayo_!"

Terlihat dari ekspresi Murasakibara yang awalnya tak acuh, sekarang menjadi serius karena penjelasan Midorima tentang pisang tadi. Tampaknya Murasakibara sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu dan tiba – tiba saja, Murasakibara menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan dengan wajah serius.

"Heeh~ berarti kalau semisal _'itu'_ lagi berdiri, terus nggak diberi udara, bisa bahaya dong~?"

"Pfffftt! Oi! Murasakibara!"

"Murasakibara _cchi_ mesum!"

"Hm. Begitula-HAH!? A..APA-?"

"Kalian berempat! Berhentilah bercanda dan simpan energi kalian semua itu untuk perjalanan nanti!" Akhirnya, Akashi pun angkat bicara untuk menengahi perdebatan antara Midorima dan Murasakibara, sekaligus menghentikan tawa Aomine dan Kise yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko, awalnya ia berusaha untuk menghentikan perdebatan antara Midorima dan Murasakibara, namun ia diabaikan. Karena kesal, ia meminta bantuan Akashi untuk menghentikan

"Sama-sama, Kuroko." Akashi tersenyum kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko membalas senyuman Akashi dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat tipis. "Nah, semuanya, ayo kita berangkat. Mobilnya sudah datang."

 **.**

Selama perjalanan, Murasakibara tak henti-hentinya menggoda Midorima. Tapi, bukan 'menggoda' dalam hal lain lho ya. Jadi, Murasakibara itu sedang bercerita tentang anak kucing yang ia temui tadi waktu ia sedang berjalan ke lapangan basket. Karena Midorima tidak menyukai kucing dan bosan mendengarkan cerita Murasakibara, akhirnya Midorima mengabaikan Murasakibara. Jika ia ditanya, ia akan menjawab dengan bergumam sambil menatap luar melalui jendela mobil. Karena kesal diabaikan, Murasakibara terkadang sedikit menggoda Midorima.

Sekedar informasi, untuk formasi tempat duduk, Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine duduk di bagian tengah. Untuk Murasakibara dan Midorima duduk di bagian paling belakang. Dan Akashi duduk disamping supir atau tepatnya di depan.

"...bulu anak kucingnya tadi halus, _nee_ ~, Seperti rambutnya Mido- _chin_. Ah! Kalau Mido- _chin_ pakai telinga kucing, kira-kira imut tidak ya~?"

"Murasakibara! Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak! Lagipula, Aku tidak akan pernah mau memakainya, _nanodayo_!"

"Hee~ padahal aku penasaran~." Seketika wajah Murasakibara berubah menjadi masam. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Murasakibara berubah menjadi bersemangat lagi. Bak mendapat pencerahan, Murasakibara langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut.

"Mido- _chin_ ~, bisa menghadap kearahku sebentar?"

"Tidak mau, _nodayo_!"

"Heeh~, terpaksa deh~"

Murasakibara langsung bergeser mendekati Midorima. Midorima yang merasakan firasat buruk, langsung duduk menjauh dari Murasakibara. Karena kesal, akhirnya Murasakibara memakai cara 'nekat' yaitu, mengunci pergerakan Midorima. Dengan cara duduk dipangkuan Midorima dan mulai mengikat poni tengah Midorima keatas sehingga kening Midorima terlihat.

"Oi! Murasakibara! Hentikan! Kau berat!"

"Mido- _chin_ , diamlah~. Kalau kau bergerak terus nanti— Ah! _Kawaii_ ~"

Karena pekikan Murasakibara yang lumayan kencang, Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah Murasakibara dan mereka bertiga _sweatdrop_ melihat posisi Murasakibara dan Midorima yang bisa dibilang sangat ambigu.

"Woah! Murasakibara _cchi_ keren, _ssu_! Bisa duduk dipangkuan Midorima _cchi_!" Lalu Kise tertawa kencang tanpa memperdulikan wajah Midorima yang sudah mulai memucat karena menopang berat tubuh Murasakibara.

"Apanya yang keren, Kise!? Oi, Murasakibara! Cepat kau turun!" Bukannya turun, Murasakibara menatap lekat-lekat Midorima. Entah karena Murasakibara terlalu 'terpesona', Murasakibara menyeringai mesum dan meniup telinga Midorima pelan yang membuat sekujur tubuh Midorima menjadi lemas. Lalu, Murasakibara membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua pipi Midorima memerah.

' _Mido-chin, imut, nee~. Aku jadi ingin memakan Mido-chin_ _nanti malam_.'

Dan secara refleks, Murasakibara mencium kening Midorima dan lekas kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil membuang wajah kearah jendela untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan dikedua pipinya . Begitu pula dengan Midorima yang keningnya baru saja dicium Murasakibara. Ia membuang wajah kearah jendela untuk menyembunyikan semburat dikedua pipinya. Tadinya, Midorima ingin melawan, namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa. Padahal kedua tangannya tidak dipegang oleh Murasakibara.

' _Murasakibara/cchi agresif!'_ Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa membatin dengan wajah syok atas kejadian _fluffy_ yang begitu cepat barusan.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_! _Sshh_! Akashi- _kun_ sedang tertidur. Jadi jangan berteriak." Kise dan Aomine langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang masih syok. Kuroko dengan isengnya bertanya kepada Aomine.

"Bagaimana, Aomine- _kun_? Seru 'kan?" Bisik Kuroko sambil menyeringai halus.

"Seru apanya?! Yang ada mataku yang perih!" Begitulah tanggapan dari Aomine. Harap maklumlah jika tanggapan Aomine seperti itu, ia 'kan tidak terbiasa dengan adegan seperti itu didepan matanya sendiri. Apalagi yang melakukan adegan barusan adalah temannya yang sedang kasmaran.

Kalau Kise 'sih tidak ada masalah dengan adegan _fluff_ barusan. Karena ia sudah biasa melihat adegan seperti itu waktu sedang istirahat pemotretan. "Tapi, Midorima _cchi_ kalau rambutnya dibuat seperti itu, terlihat imut, _ssu_."

Midorima yang mendengar komentar Kise, langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melepas ikatan di poninya. Tapi, tangan Midorima langsung ditahan oleh Murasakibara.

"Mido- _chin_ , kumohon biarkan rambutmu seperti ini sampai nanti kita sampai." Karena perkataan serius Murasakibara yang _bisa dibilang_ tidak biasa itu, akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak melepas ikatan di poninya tersebut.

Bukannya melepas tangan Midorima, Murasakibara malah beralih menggenggam tangan Midorima sambil menatap luar jendela. Awalnya, Midorima ingin protes. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya sambil balas menggenggam balik tangan besar Murasakibara dengan erat sambil menatap ke luar jendela untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Kuroko yang mengamati gerak-gerik Murasakibara dan Midorima barusan langsung tersenyum aneh. Dibilang seringaian, bukan. Dibilang senyuman senang karena sifat _tsundere_ Midorima akhirnya luluh juga bukan. Kuroko hanyalah tersenyum aneh. Itu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi memanggil Kuroko dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Akashi pun langsung menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Kuroko.

' _Bilang ke Aomine dan Kise kalau kita beralih ke rencana B. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang apa yang tadi terjadi kepadaku dan tentang reaksi mereka berdua. (Akashi)_ '

Setelah membaca tulisan yang Akashi berikan barusan, Kuroko langsung memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Aomine dan Kise dan tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Kuroko disertai dengan anggukan dan wajah serius. Bahkan, setelah menerima kertas tersebut dari Aomine dan Kise, Kuroko pun tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius, lalu mengangguk.

Bagai sedang bertelepati, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sepakat untuk membalas tulisan Akashi. Sementara Kuroko menulis balasan, Kise menawarkan camilan kepada Midorima dan Murasakibara. Baru saja Kise menoleh kebelakang, Kise langsung kembali lagi duduk meringkuk.

"Kise?"

"..."

"Oi! Kise! Ada apa?!"

"Lihat... belakang, Aomine _cchi_."

Aomine yang penasaran dengan reaksi aneh dari Kise, langsung mengintip kebelakang dan ia pun terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Murasakibara dan Midorima sekarang sangatlah romantis. Midorima tertidur bersandar di bahu Murasakibara sambil menggenggam erat tangan Murasakibara. Dan Murasakibara juga ikutan bersandar sambil mengelus pelan rambut hijau Midorima.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Murasakibara menatap wajah tertidur Midorima yang _kata dirinya_ itu imut. Saat sedang asyik menatap wajah Midorima, Murasakibara tersenyum tipis dan secara refleks, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Midorima dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hanya sekedar bibir bertemu bibir saja.

" _Arara~ bibir Mido-chin lembut sekali, nee~"_ Murasakibara segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Midorima dan bersandar diatas kepala Midorima dan tidur.

Akashi yang melihat kejadian barusan melalui kaca mobil, langsung memanggil Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Kuroko. Setelah selesai berbisik-bisik, Kuroko pun langsung menyampaikan pesan Akashi kepada Aomine dan Kise yang sedari tadi masih duduk meringkuk karena mereka juga melihat kejadian ciuman barusan.

"Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Rencana B dibatalkan, kita semua berlanjut ke rencana C. Mengingat reaksi Midorima- _kun_ pada saat tangannya digenggam Murasakibara- _kun_." Kuroko berkata sambil memasang raut wajah serius dan terlihat jelas dimata Aomine dan Kise, aura berkilauan _a_ _la_ komik _shoujo_ jika sang karakter sedang senang.

Aomine dan Kise sampai dibuat bergidik ngeri oleh wajah serius serta aura aneh milik Kuroko tersebut. Yang membuat mereka hampir berteriak nelangsa, yaitu isi rencana C.

"Oi, Tetsu. K...kau yakin? Itu rencana yang berbahaya bagi Midorima! Bisa-bisa—" Aomine berbisik sambil melirik kearah Murasakibara yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum senang sembari mengelus rambut halus Midorima.

"Itu harus, Aomine- _kun_! Ini demi kesejahteraan kita bersama!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, bukannya Aomine yang bereaksi, Kise malah berteriak frustasi.

"Akashi _cchi_! Kenapa harus?!" Mau tak mau, Akashi berbalik dan berkata persis seperti Kuroko dengan raut wajah serius. Yang membuat Kise berteriak frustasi untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat Aomine wafat ditempat.

Dan Kuroko, jangan ditanya! Ia dengan senang hati menjalankan rencana C. Bahkan, ia diam-diam membawa _handycam_ untuk rencana C nanti.

.

\\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ ~ _Flashback : End~_ /(ºΔº)\ \\(ºΔº)/ /(ºΔº)\

.

"...setelah itu, aku terbangun dengan Mido-chin masih bersandar di pundakku, _nee~_ "

Hening.

Bahkan Kise yang melihat kejadian waktu itu saja masih syok. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang sudah mulai pucat. Dan jangan lupakan Aomine yang juga ikut-ikutan pucat karena mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Meskipun Momoi tidak ikut menonton adegan _fluff_ kedua temannya tersebut, ia tetap bahagia. Karena, Kuroko mau membagi foto-foto mereka berdua pada saat Momoi sedang tidak ada. Jangankan Momoi, Takao saja yang waktu itu kenal Midorima hanya nama dan tahu wajahnya saja pun juga ikut bahagia. Bahkan, Momoi dan Kuroko dengan senang hati berbagi 'asupan'. Gratis pula.

Meskipun di lubuk hati Takao yang paling dalam terasa _sedikit_ sakit. Tapi, tak apalah! Demi 'asupan', Takao rela menjadi seorang _masokis_. _Toh_ juga 'kan, aslinya itu dirinya memang _m_ _aso_ _kis_.

Kalau Kuroko 'sih, sampai sekarang masih senang-senang saja. Asal misinya pada saat itu tercapai dan kedua belah pihak bahagia, Kuroko senang, kok. Apalagi dapat bonus 'asupan' gratis selama tiga hari dua malam penuh.

Sedangkan sang 'korban' dari misi _mak comblang_ , diam seribu bahasa. Jelas, ia sangat malu. Tapi, ia menyukainya. Entah mengapa, baginya, berdekatan dengan Murasakibara pada saat itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apalagi, waktu ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Murasakibara. Bukannya menolak atau menjauhi Murasakibara, justru Midorima menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Oke, bisa dibilang, waktu itu Midorima hanya berpura-pura tidur. Karena sewaktu ia membalas genggaman tangan Murasakibara, ia ditarik oleh Murasakibara dan ia langsung dipeluk dengan erat. Bahkan, Midorima pun masih ingat betul apa yang dibisikkan Murasakibara sewaktu ia dipeluk erat.

 _Aihh~_ mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan semburat di kedua pipinya semakin memerah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih terlah bercerita, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hmm~ sama-sama. Tapi, aku belum selesai bercerita lho~" kata Murasakibara sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya ke Midorima.

Seketika, Midorima merinding dan wajahnya mulai memucat disertai meluncurnya keringat dipelipisnya yang besarnya seperti sebulir jeruk bali. "Murasakibara... K—kau, tidak akan menceritakan yang 'waktu itu', 'kan?"

Murasakibara menyeringai halus karena melihat reaksi yang tak biasa dari Midorima. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa memperdulikan Midorima yang wajahnya semakin memucat.

" _Araraa~_ tenang saja, Mido- _chin_. Aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang 'waktu itu' kok~," Murasakibara menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyeringai halus karena melihat reaksi Midorima yang bisa dibilang _agak_ berlebihan. "Hmm~ mungkin, aku akan menceritakannya beberapa~"

"Oi! Murasakibara!" Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu, _nodayo_!"

"Mido- _chin_ berisik." Protes Murasakibara sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. " _Saa_ ~, aku akan lanjut bercerita tentang 'waktu itu'. Hmm~ mungkin Aka- _chin_ bisa menceritakannya beberapa, _nee_ ~" Akashi terlihat _sedikit_ senang karena dipersilahkan Murasakibara untuk bercerita.

Terus terang, Akashi ingin 'membantai' Midorima, Aomine dan Kise dengan cerita yang berlabel nostalgia ini. Karena, pada saat itu, Akashi tak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol berdua dengan Kuroko. Bahkan, ketika ia mulai mendekati Kuroko, Kuroko malah menjauh dari Akashi. Meskipun mereka berdua pada saat itu sekamar, tapi tetap saja, Kuroko tidak mau mengobrol dengan Akashi.

'Kan, Akashi juga ingin berduaan dengan Kuroko.

Iya, berduaan!

Berduaan main _Video Game_ terbaru tahun ini maksudnya. Dulu waktu Kuroko baru bergabung di tim pemain inti, Akashi baru saja bermain _game_ _Need for Speed_. Tentu saja, _game_ tersebut cukup populer di kalangan remaja seusianya dan pastinya, Akashi bermain game tersebut secara diam-diam saat ia berada dirumah.

Mengapa ia bertanya kepada Kuroko? Karena orang yang paham betul seluk-beluk _game_ berlabel _action_ dan strategi selain Aomine adalah Kuroko. Ketika ia bertanya ke Aomine, Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata kalau _game_ tersebut sudah ia hapus karena sudah bosan bermain. Begitu pula sewaktu Akashi bertanya kepada Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima.

Midorima mengeryit, Murasakibara tak acuh dan Kise berkata kalau ia belum pernah bermain _game_ tersebut.

Paling pun, di hari terakhir, Kuroko pada akhirnya 'menggoda' Akashi yang membuat Akashi keesokan paginya langsung terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan Kuroko terlihat muram. Bahkan, ia mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat selama perjalanan pulang.

Mengapa bisa begitu? Ah! Itu sudah pasti ulah sang mantan kapten, yang memintanya bertaruh. Jika ia gagal memenangkan _game_ Flappy Bird, maka Akashi akan melakukan _crossdress_ memakai pakaian _maid_ dengan pose yang membuat pria yang berstatus _straight_ rela merubah statusnya menjadi tidak _straight_ lagi. Dan jika ia menang, maka Kuroko siap melakukan apa saja.

Karena waktu itu Akashi berhasil memenangkan _game_ tersebut, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyita semua ' _asupan'_ Kuroko sampai mereka kembali masuk sekolah. Yang membuat Kuroko memasang aura _senggol-bacok_ selama seminggu penuh.

Tapi, sudahlah! Akashi sekarang lagi baik, kok! Jadi, ia simpan saja cerita waktu lalu sebagai kenangan yang terindah untuk diingat 10 tahun yang akan datang. Dan lagi, ini 'kan cerita tentang nostalgianya Murasakibara. Nggak mungkin 'kan kalau tiba-tiba Akashi bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka berdua selama liburan. Bisa-bisa, _pairing_ utama di _fanfic_ ini berubah!

"Terimakasih, Murasakibara. Tapi, kurasa aku tak perlu bercerita. Aku hanya perlu mengingatkan kalian semua tentang teman sekamar kita sewaktu liburan. Ada yang masih ingat?"

"Ah! Waktu itu, _ssu_! Aku sama Aomine _cchi_ —" Belum selesai Kise berbicara, Kagami dengan seenak jidat memotong kalimat Kise.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya, ada yang aneh dengan kisah kalian berdua! Mengapa kalian begitu 'mesra' waktu sedang perjalanan ke Pantai?" Tanya Kagami dengan tidak santainya. Murasakibara tampak sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Sedangkan Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena ia belum selesai berbicara dan Kagami langsung menyela tanpa ijin darinya.

"Hmm~, mungkin waktu di _Onsen_ dulu, sebelum Aka- _chin_ mengajak kami ke berlibur ke Pantai. Waktu itu, aku sedang menggosok punggung Mido- _chin_ , dan aku tidak sengaja melihat ' _itu'_ nya—" Belum selesai Murasakibara menjelaskan, secara serempak mereka semua tersedak karena mendengar Murasakibara berbicara tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Murasakibara- _kun_! Kurasa kau sudah berlebihan." Seketika raut wajah Murasakibara berubah menjadi muram setelah diberi teguran oleh Kuroko.

" _Heee~,_ tapi, tadi yang mempersilahkanku bercerita sepuasnya 'kan, Kuro- _chin_ ~!"

"Terserah! Murasakibara- _kun_. Tapi, sebaiknya Murasakibara- _kun_ meminta persetujuan Midorima- _kun_ terlebih dahulu." Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko mengeluarkan aura yang sama pada saat _'asupan'_ nya disita oleh Akashi.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu ia mulai mengurut keningnya. Yang lainnya kembali terdiam, menunggu persetujuan dari Midorima. Tak lama kemudian, Midorima mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Setelah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Midorima akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menatap Murasakibara dengan lekat.

"Terserah kau, Murasakibara! Tapi, kita semua sedang makan disini, _nodayo_. Apalagi, cerita yang mau kau ceritakan itu ada adegan...i—itu..." Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Midorima memerah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

" _Arara~_ Mido-chin imut~" goda Murasakibara. "Tapi, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya sedikit, _nee~_. Jadi, Mido-chin tidak perlu khawatir soal kegiatan kita berdua waktu 'itu'~" Secara serempak, semuanya kembali tersedak mendengar ucapan Murasakibara.

"Kalian jadi melakukan 'itu'?!" Teriak Aomine.

"Hmm~ mungkin. Lagian sih, waktu liburan musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu, Mido-chin membawa coklat ke villanya Aka- _chin_. Ternyata coklat yang dibawa Mido- _chin_ ada _aphrodisiac_ nya. Yaah~ jadi...aku—"

"Cukup!" Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berteriak. Sampai-sampai, pengunjung dan pegawai MajiBa melihat mereka. "Sudah kubilang, Murasakibara! Jangan pernah bercerita tentang kejadian itu!"

"Sudahlah, Midorima. Biarkan Murasakibara bercerita. Dan juga, kalian jangan pernah membuat kegaduhan disini. Atau—" Seketika, mata Akashi berkilat marah, yang membuat Midorima mendecih dan kembali duduk. "—kalian akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Hmm~ aku tidak jadi bercerita saja lah~" ujar Murasakibara. Disaat itu pula, Takao, Kuroko dan Momoi langsung memasang aura hitam pekat, Midorima hampir saja menerjang dan memeluk Murasakibara jika Murasakibara mengedipkan mata sebelahnya kearah Midorima— _yang membuat Midorima seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Murasakibara_ —, Aomine, Kise dan Kagami sudah tidak perduli dengan cerita _percintaan_ Murasakibara— _mereka bertiga malah membahas tentang perkembangan dunia perbasketan luar negeri dan game Pokemon Go_ —, dan Akashi ber- _facepalm_ ria.

"Tapi—" Belum selesai Murasakibara melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko, Takao dan Momoi menyela kata-kata Murasakibara dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Tapi apa?! Cepat beritahu kami!"

"Heeh~ Kalian bertiga berisik. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian kalau kalian masih berisik."

"Cepat beritahu kami semua, Atsushi!" Dan kali ini, dengan kesalnya Akashi ikut-ikutan menyela dan Takao, Kuroko dan Momoi berbinar penuh harap menunggu cerita Murasakibara. Sedangkan Midorima ikut-ikutan dalam pembicaraan Aomine, Kise dan Kagami yang kini sudah berganti topik tentang pekerjaan masa depan mereka.

"Kalian berempat benar-benar berisik!" Murasakibara menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal. "Pokoknya, waktu di pantai, rencana C-nya Aka- _chin_ itu menyuruhku dan Mido- _chin_ untuk tidur sekamar. Karena, diawalnya teman sekamarku itu Aka- _chin_. Disana kami berdua hanya bercerita sebelum tidur dan Mido- _chin_ membacakanku dongeng sebelum tidur." Murasakibara masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tanda ia masih merasa kesal.

"Hanya itu saja? Kalian tidak melakukan _itu_?! Terus, kenapa waktu hari terakhir liburan, Midorin kelihatan kelelahan? Terus, kenapa Tetsu- _kun_ bilang, di kamar kalian terdengar suara-suara aneh?" Kedua mata Momoi masih berbinar penuh harap dari jawaban Murasakibara. Begitu pula dengan Takao dan Kuroko yang matanya juga ikut berbinar penuh harap. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan pun melirik tajam Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang sadar ditatap Midorima seperti itu, langsung mengedipkan mata sebelahnya kearah Midorima, yang membuat Midorima seketika memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah demi menutupi semburat dikedua pipinya.

"Hmm~ seingatku sih, waktu itu, aku mengurut punggung Mido- _chin_ karena waktu siangnya, Mido- _chin_ kena hukum dari Aka- _chin_. Mido- _chin_ disuruh berlari dari pantai ke villa 10 kali. Habis sih, Mine- _chin_ sama Kise- _chin_ berantem sama Mido- _chin_. Tapi malah Mido- _chin_ yang kena hukum—" merasa sedang dibicarakan, Kise dan Aomine diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Murasakibara dan Momoi.

"—nggak juga sih. Kise- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ juga dihukum. Majalah dewasa punya Mine- _chin_ dijadikan bahan untuk membuat api unggun. Terus, Mine- _chin_ sama Kise- _chin_ disuruh nyari kayu bakar di hutan belakang villa."

"Iya, _ssu_! Aomine _cchi_ bukannya menolongku, dia malah membuat perangkap untuk kumbang rusa, _ssu_. Terus, Aomine _cchi_ juga menyuruhku untuk membawa serangga hasil tangkapannya." Akhirnya, Kise pun ikut nimbrung dan Aominepun juga ikut nimbrung dalam nostalgianya Murasakibara.

Sedangkan Kagami? Ah! Dia sedang sibuk _chatting_ dengan Himuro dan kawan lamanya di Amerika. Memang kebetulan, Kagami tidak begitu tertarik dengan kisah percintaan Murasakibara. Karena, ia sudah diceritakan oleh Himuro versi yang asli.

"Heh! Kau juga, Kise. Kau malah terus-terusan protes! Terus, waktu itu kau tidak membantuku untuk mengangkat kayunya!" Protes Aomine.

" _Maa_ ~, sudahlah, Dai- _chan_." Momoi akhirnya turun tangan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Salahsatu contohnya seperti Akashi yang sudah memegang dua buah gunting. " _Toh_ juga, aku lihat kok, waktu Dai- _chan_ memeluk Ki- _chan_. Terus, Ki - _chan_ nangis waktu berpelukan dengan Dai- _chan_." Lanjutnya. Baik Aomine maupun Kise mendadak menjadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar perkataan Momoi barusan.

"T-tidak kok... Ahaha... um.. w-waktu itu, Aomine _cchi_ nggak sengaja melempar kumbangnya kearahku, _ssu_. Jadi aku ketakutan, _ssu_." Momoi hanya memandang Kise dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Momoi- _san_." Momoi hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menggerutu pelan karena ia belum sempat bertanya apa-apa ke Kise. "Nah, Murasakibara- _kun_ , apakah kau sudah selesai bercerita?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm~ kurasa cukup. Karena sekarang aku mulai 'lapar', _nee~_ " Jawab Murasakibara sambil melirik Midorima. Dan Midorima mendengus kesal karena lelah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kuroko menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum sangat tipis. "Karena kita masih punya banyak waktu, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita bermain basket bersama-sama?"

Dan akhirnya, mereka semua pergi ke lapangan basket bersama-sama. Tapi, tentu saja mereka tidak berjalan kaki. Karena kebetulan tadi Takao membawa sepeda-gerobaknya, jadi sebagian dari mereka naik sepeda-gerobaknya Takao.

Kagami, Aomine dan Murasakibara memilih untuk berlomba lari sampai ke lapangan basket karena mereka bertaruh camilan yang dibawa Murasakibara dan Momoi memilih untuk pulang duluan karena ia sudah ditelepon oleh ibunya.

Dan tentu saja, yang menjadi 'supir' sepeda-gerobak ini tetaplah Takao. Karena dia kalah telak bermain batu-gunting-kertas dari Akashi, Kise, Kuroko dan Midorima.

Setidaknya Midorima sedikit beruntung bisa datang ke MajiBa tadi. Ia bisa mengetahui perasaan Murasakibara yang sebenarnya dan ia bisa tahu mengapa Murasakibara sebegitu menyebalkannya saat bercerita.

"Yah, biarlah ini menjadi kenangan, _nanodayo_. Kalau sebenarnya dia itu memang tidak sepolos yang kuduga, _nodayo_." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

...::: _Epilog(?)_ :::...

.

Sebelum mereka berangkat ke lapangan basket, tiba-tiba saja, Midorima meraih pergelangan tangan Murasakibara dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang disamping MajiBa. Awalnya, Murasakibara memberontak karena genggaman tangan Midorima lumayan erat. Tapi, begitu ia melihat wajah Midorima yang mulai memerah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya. malah, Murasakibara balas menggenggam tangan Midorima dengan eratnya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua, Midorima langsung melepas genggaman tangan Murasakibara dan tiba-tiba saja, Midorima mencengkram kedua bahu Murasakibara dan memojokkannya hingga ke tembok dibelakangnya.

"Mido- _chin_ mau apa?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

Midorima membalas jawaban Murasakibara dengan cara mempererat cengkramannya dikedua bahu Murasakibara, yang membuat Murasakibara meringis kesakitan.

"Mido- _chin_! Sakit! Nanti Mido- _chin_ aku hancurkan kalau tidak segera melepas tangannya dari bahuku!" Akhirnya, Midorima pun melepas cengkraman tangannya setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, Murasakibara," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sembari menatap lekat kedua Murasakibara. "Aku marah kepadamu, _nanodayo_!" kata Midorima.

"Aku sangat marah atas semua kelakuanmu di MajiBa tadi, _nodayo_! Apa-apaan tentang ceritamu itu tadi?!"

Murasakibara terbelalak dan Midorima mendengus kesal lalu berbalik kearah trotoar, membiarkan Murasakibara yang masih terkejut akibat kemarahan Midorima. Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara langsung berlari dan memeluk punggung Midorima dengan eratnya, sampai-sampai, Midorima agak kesulitan bernafas.

"Mido-chin, maaf~!" Murasakibara semakin mempererat pelukannya dan kepalanya mendarat dibahu kanan Midorima yang membuat Midorima menggeliat tak nyaman karena rambut panjang Murasakibara menggelitik leher dan bahu Midorima.

"Oi! Murasakibara! Hentikan!" Pekik Midorima sambil mendorong kepala Murasakibara dari lehernya. Bukannya menjauh, Murasakibara malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Midorima hanya bisa mendecih dan berbalik badan lalu membalas pelukan erat Murasakibara. Perlahan, tangan kiri Midorima mengelus rambut ungu Murasakibara dan akhirnya, Murasakibara mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Mido- _chin_ ~?" Panggil Murasakibara.

"Hm?"

"Aku _dulu_ suka sama Mido- _chin~_ " Midorima langsung melepas pelukan Murasakibara dan menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Soalnya Mido- _chin_ pernah membelikanku sekotak coklat kacang, _nee~_ " Midorima tetap diam ditempat sambil memegangi kedua bahu Murasakibara. Tak lama kemudian, Midorima menghela nafas. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan penggaris besi yang ia bawa dari rumah dan _maiubou_ rasa pisang ijo.

"Hari ini, Cancer berada diposisi terendah dan Libra hari ini berada di posisi tiga teratas, _nodayo_. Benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah _maiubou_ rasa pisang ijo dengan panjang 18 sentimeter dan benda keberuntungan Libra hari ini adalah penggaris besi, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil memegangi kedua benda keberuntungan tersebut. "A-aku.. tidak keberatan jika kau mau mengambil benda keberuntunganku, _nodayo._ " Lanjutnya.

"Inikan, _maiubou_ edisi terbatas," Gumam Murasakibara sambil menatap lekat _maiubou_ yang dipegang Midorima. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat

Lalu, Murasakibara mengambil _maiubou_ itu dan Midorima segera meraih kembali pergelangan Murasakibara dan mereka berdua kembali lagi ke depan MajiBa.

Disisi lain, Takao dari awal mencari Midorima karena ia ingin bernegosiasi tentang siapa yang akan menjadi 'supir' nanti. Pada saat ia melewati gang kecil, ia tak sengaja melihat Midorima dan Murasakibara berpelukan. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Takao bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan tidak sengaja, ia mendengar Murasakibara menyatakan perasaannya.

Setelah Midorima dan Murasakibara hendak keluar dari gang, Takao cepat-cepat berlari kearah sepeda-gerobaknya dan ia berdiri mematung disamping sepedanya. Ia memegangi dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak teratur.

Lalu, Takao pun tertawa hambar sembari memegangi dadanya. Dan ia pun bergumam. " _Naa_ ~ Shin- _chan_ , terimakasih atas _asupan_ nya barusan. Tapi, kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali tapi tidak berdarah ya?"

.

...::::::End::::::...

 **.**

 **A/N :**

/buang nafas lega~

Akhirnyaaaaaa~ Fanfic ini selesai juga! XD XD

Ini rekor baru! Baru kali ini daku menulis fanfic sepanjang ini. XD

Mbak Shizu, ini beneran dah jadi~ berarti hutang fanfic saya lunas yaaa~ /plak!

Maaf ya mbak, kemaren pas akhir tahun mau aku upload, taunya filenya malah hilang /nangis

Jadi terpaksa di-remake. Ini aja remakenya warbyazah lama mbak. Terus, maafkan daku jika humornya receh-garing-krispi ya mbak~ XD

Untuk _cover_ nya, aku dapat dari google. Tapi... aku lupa link sama _artist_ nya~ :"3

Ternyata, nulis fanfic rare-pair itu nggak gampang ya~? :")

Btw, Happy Birthday to abang Midorima Shintarou~ Yeeeyyy~ X3 /telat!

Dah, gitu aja. ( ' 3 ')/

Harap maklum ya, jika fanfic ini bener-bener nggak jelas. Soalnya baru kali ini saya buat fanfic. Jadi, jika kalian mau ngasih saran atau kritik via kolom _review_ ataupun PM, sangat diperbolehkan. Asal kritiknya nggak pedes. Soalnya air es dirumahku habis~ kalo ntar aku kepedasan, nggak ada air~ /nggaknyambung/ditabok

Tertanda

AnnaCitra2748


End file.
